Event 4 - Drink Bottle Factory Implosion
11/9/2019 Chris attended the 9/11 memorial. 14/9/2019 Chris was driving home from his day job when he got stuck in traffic. The cars were backed up for 4 kilometres along the Dingleplart motorway (known colloquially as the Bruce Highway). The cars were stopped by Burton & Buppo's Beverage Business which had appeared in the middle of the road. Chris was stopped for 5 hours. Helicopters and emergency vehicles operated by mere mortals were attempting in vain to comprehend the situation. 15/9/2019 Chris had been halted for eight hours, he was tired now. He then saw an opening in the lane next to him. He made a decision, he accelerated at 1.6 m/s/s off the road and onto the middle grassy area (It has a name, but it is highly offensive to the E-galaxor-commune and saying it could mean putting ourselves in mortal danger)*. Chris drove onto the other side of the highway, which was empty due to the factory blocking both directions of the highway, and took an alternate route home that took approximately 1.5676545 x π hours longer. A few hours after Chris had left a fire broke out in the drink factory due to a gas leak within the broken foundations of the complex and incompetent law enforcement that like to smoke. The smoke malfunctioned the device that teleported Burton and Buppo's Beverage Business to the highway. The device is known as a 15 Yottabyte giga-metric desplosion relocation vin-accumulator transporter, named after it's creator. The reason a very large, extremely loud and very, very unusual object was in the factory is unknown to Sector 14 Quantum Realm 3 Police officers. The reason the device malfunctioned was due to the small particles interacting with the Uberanium-2334 reactor causing the device and the factory to implode at approximately 456VF**. However, not all was lost. Krummin was doing his taxes on the side of a road that was commonly used by humans as a means of avoiding congestion on the Dingleplart motorway. Krummin noticed the increase of automobiles traveling on the road and concluded that the highway must be congested. In fact, Krummin was concerned at the sheer volume of automobiles going down the road. He was about to leave because the noise was getting to him when he saw Chris drive past. He got really mad and sped towards the highway to see what the hell was happening. At 12:33 Krummin arrived at the source of the congestion. He wandered around chatting to the local emergency services for about 2 and a half hours, investigating the conundrum. Then he smelt the smoke and saw the 15 Yottabyte giga-metric desplosion relocation vin-accumulator transporter and knew what would happen. He ran outside and called Crazynumnums. He told him what would happen and Crazynumnums teleported to the scene. He then transported all the people within the implosion radius into a temporary pocket-dimension exactly 0.000000000023324463 seconds before the factory imploded.*** Crazynumnums then transported the people out of the pocket-dimension and back to where they were before, however, now the factory was gone. Crazynumnums then flew into the nether realm with Krummin perched on his shoulders. Chris never would realise that he indirectly saved the lives of 398 people that day by choosing that exact moment to leave the traffic jam. We would like to point out that Chris had seen several other cars perform this manoeuvre so it wasn't Chris's original idea. Vacuum Force. was good friends with the officer in charge of coordinating the efforts. He also brainwashed him to let him look around.